


Scream into the Nothingness

by Zwtfmate



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Songfic, modern!AU, slice of life scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zwtfmate/pseuds/Zwtfmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was falling deep deeply in love with you, and I never told you till just now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scream into the Nothingness

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song Home by Edward Sharpe & the Magnetic Zeros, or more specific the little story told in between lyrics  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjFaenf1T-Y
> 
> Something of a warm-up to get me back into the writing mood

“I'm Dying.”

“You're not dying, Lad.”

“I'm dying.”

“You aren't dying.”

“I AM Dying-”

“You are not, you ridiculous little Drama Queen.”

“I'm going to die in the back seat of this bloody car smoking this shitty excuse of a fag and all I will hear before passing on is insults.”

They reached a stop light and Bofur used the opportunity to glance behind him. The backseat was a mess of towels and blood. With a bunched-up shirt for support on his head, Fili was staring blankly up at the car ceiling, hair all out of sorts and matted with red in his golden braids, cigarette loose between his lips (from Bofur's pack; Fili had run out earlier but demanded one 'last smoke' even though he hated the brand Bofur smoked). The boy's face was white, and of he didn't know the situation Bofur would be scared half out of his mind at the sight. As it were though-

“It wasn't even a very far fall, Lad. You'll probably need some stitches, maybe a concussion of sorts, and that'll be it.” Bofur smiled a little at the glare Fili shot him.

“Easy for you to say, you weren't scared of your Uncle finding you in your boyfriend's bed rather than at class.” Fili slumped a little more, flicking the ash off the end of the cigarette with just his lips (A feat Bofur was still charmed by). “I had told you to resurface your damn driveway for months.”

“And I told you to aim for the flowerbed.” Bofur clucked when a towel was thrown at the back of his head. “Hey now, that better not have had blood on it.”

“I hope it stains your hat.” The words were only slightly filled with malice, and Bofur caught the slight curl of Fili's mouth behind the almost burnt-out cigarette. He pretended to be staring at the road but he continued to glance back at the blond in the back seat, who was now looking out of the window. Even in the waning light of the disappearing sun, Fili's blue eyes shined bright and his hair gave a very metallic sort of glint. He had put out the tip of the cigarette and dropped the butt onto the ground, which had always bothered Bofur (“It's my car, not your personal ashtray on wheels-”) but now Fili' hands were gripping one of Bofur's jackets that he had wrapped himself in before slipping into the back and heading off to the hospital. He wasn't a perfect sight, only a fraction of his usual boisterous vibrancy, but damn if it wasn't one of the most beautiful things Bofur had ever seen.

Out of nowhere Bofur suddenly wanted to say something he had not said to anyone in a very long time, and had never said to Fili. It startled him, when he thought about it, though it retrospect he should have felt it coming for a long time and now that he knew it, it never felt more right. Even when Fili was at his most annoying, or when he didn't get his way and started pouting, or when he treated Bofur's stuff as his own, Bofur couldn't think of a time when he felt more at home with someone that wasn't family. His resolved was more than set in stone by the time his mouth started working.

“Fili, I-”

Then the light turned green and Bofur turned his attention back to the road. He felt curious eyes against his back and waved a dismissive hand. “Don't worry about it Lad.” He called back. “We'll talk about it later.”


End file.
